1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a chip assembly and a method for the chip assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Chip assemblies include a printed circuit board (PCB) and at least one chip positioned on the PCB. To achieve predetermined functions, pins of the chip are electrically connected to the PCB via bonding wires. However, if a high frequency signal (more than 10 GHz) passes through the boding wires, a large inductance will be inducted, increasing signal loss. In addition, the chips are being made smaller, thus becoming more difficult to bond the bonding wires.
What is needed therefore is a chip assembly and a chip assembling method addressing the limitations described.